1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drawer slides and more particularly to a drawer having two slide assemblies for allowing the drawer to selectively draw out (or pull back) from one of two opposite directions of a support body (e.g., desk, cabinet, service vehicle or the like).
2. Description of Related Art
A drawer is a box shaped container that fits into a piece of furniture in such a way that it can be drawn out horizontally to access its contents. However, typical drawers are designed to open or close from a front end of the drawer but not from either the front end or the rear end of the drawer.
In workshops, factories, service vehicles or the like two way or double pull drawers are necessary because opening or closing of the drawer from either the front end or the rear end thereof can facilitate work. Further, conventional drawers tend to malfunction. Furthermore, its components are complicated. In addition, its manufacturing cost is relatively high.
Thus, the need for providing a drawer having two slide assemblies for allowing the drawer to selectively draw out or pull back from one of two opposite directions of a support body (e.g., desk, cabinet, or the like) exists.